BS
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: the gang desids to play a card game. Some Anzu basking so if you like her you might not want to read this.
1. 1

Hi peps!!!! I finally got my inspiration back ( but not for the stories I have in the making and knowing my luck, I probably will not finish this story at least not until a couple of years from now. ). Any way this is a new story. I will be short (VERY SHORT).

Yugi: why?? gives LAK puppy eyes

Yami: yeah, why?

Anzu latches onto Yami's arm

LAK: Jou will you be so kind as to give the disclaimer??

Jou: why me?

Seto: just do it mutt

Jou: I'm no mutt

Seto: yes you are

Jou: no I'm not

LAK: since have have lost Jou and Seto who will do the disclamer for me?? gives sad puppy eyes to the rest of the cast

Yugi raises and and jumps up and down while everybody else (except Jou and Seto), even LAK, sweatdrops

Yugi: I will, I will, pick me

LAK: fine go ahead Yugi

Yugi: Sweet Little Angel Ko does not own any of the cast gives sad puppy eyes but if she did then there would be serious Anzu bashing glaries at Anzu who is oblivious to anything but Yami

LAK: thank you Yugi. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!

It was the weekend and everybody, except Marik who was off doing something crazy and stupid or what not, Ryou who was sick at home, Malik who was also doing something crazy and stupid, and Mokuba who was over at a friends house, was at the Keiba mansion.

(LAK: I want to live in a mansion. Starts to cry and someone (not sure who) hands her a mocha, which gets her all hyper Anyway how could two boys live in a mansion all by their lonesome? Wouldn't they get board? Oh well, guess we will never know looks sad and takes a drank from her mocha  )

They were having a study section for some reason or another.

"This is so boring." Jou said as he slammed the book he was reading shout. (LAK: don't ask what subject it is for thy do not know) "Can't we take a brake?"

Seto looked up from his book. "Aww, is the little puppy board?"

Jou frowned. "Don't call me that. I'm not a puppy, dog, OR mutt."

"Fine runt." Was the reply he got. And with that they got into their usual argument whish everybody else ignored.

Honda looked up and shout his book. "You know Jou's right, lets take a break."

"That sounds like a good idea." Anzu said as she looked around one of the many living room like rooms. "Where is Yami?" She asked with a frown, with her whiney voice. (LAK: I really don't like Anzu)

"Dueling Bakura in the hall." Yugi said as he got up and stretched.

Anzu's face lit up. "Really!?!"

"How about we play a card game." Jou said as Seto glared at him. Jou pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants to play B.S.?" So they decided to play B.S.

"I'll go and see if my love – I mean Yami and Bakura – want to play." She left the room. The others just stared after her.

Mai shakes her head. "She has it bad. Real bad." Seto glares at her too.

LAK: for those of you who know how to play is B.S., good for you, for those who don't, first get a life and then learn how to play. I am changing some of the rules for B.S. so those of you how don't know B.S. DON'T fallow my rules, if you do then you are nothing but a BAKA, I repeat, you are a BAKA. I fell so much better now. 

Any way REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. 2

Hi peps! Welcome back!! You must really like my story to be coming back. Though I wish I would at lest get some more reviews for my other stories .

Marik: give LAK some reviews

Bakura: Yah, she does not know if you like them or not

Marik: She won't continue them unless she gets some feed back.

LAK: Marik what are you doing here?? You aren't even in this story

Marik: shrugs I got lonely

LAK: well since you are here, you can do the disclaimer

Marik: Why me???

LAK: because I said so. So there sticks tongue out

Bakura: Make the pharaoh do it, or Yugi, he likes to do it

LAK: I want Marik to do it and that is FINAL!!!!

Yugi: I will, I will, pick me

LAK: sorry Yugi but not this time turns to Marik Now do the disclaimer or else smiles sweetly at him

Bakura: looks at Marik and whispers to him I would do it if I were you, you know she can be crazier and scarier than you

Marik: gulps LAK does not own any of the cast glares at LAK so do sue her, tht would make her mad and you do not want to see her mad. Trust me!

LAK: thank you Marik. still smiling sweetly at him then realizes that every body is looking at her DON'T LOOK AT ME hides behind Bakura, who just rolls his eyes……..looks out from behind Bakura oh sorry about that sweetdrops anyway on with the story.

Loud noises were heard outside the room. "Should we go check on them?" Honda asked, pointing to the door. Suddenly it was all silent.

"Wonder what happened." Jou said as he sat down and started shuffling the cards. Yugi took a step towards the door, when a loud piercing scream was heard followed by someone laughing crazily. (LAK: most likely Bakura, but I'm not sure, and I'm the author of this story.)

"That sounded like Anzu." Yugi said.

"But it sounded to far off." Mai said.

Then they heard the loud noises again followed by….."Yami, don't just sit there, help me."

"The pharaoh won't help you. He's too busy think of a next move."

"Bakura you're so mean."

"I play a card face down and end my turn. (LAK: sweetdrop sorry but can't think of anything but that right now.).…….Anzu when did you come out here………..and why does Bakura have you pinned down?" Yugi frowned when he heard this.

"I came to see if you two wanted to play B.S. with the rest of us, but when I came out of the room, Bakura started chasing me around this big place. Then he tackled me." Anzu sounded close to tears.

"Bakura why did you do that?"

"I didn't want her to interfere with our dual, Pharaoh." A loud crash was heard. Seto had a fearful look on his face. (LAK: who wouldn't if they heard a lot of crashing sounds in their house, or mansion in Seto's case, and knew those said crashes were caused by a crazy person.) "Oww, that hurt. Why'd you do that?"

"So do you want to play Yami?" Anzu was most likely giving Yami sad puppy eyes right now, even though she was crying.

"Sure why not?"

"Äre you listening to me, Pharaoh? What about our dual? You can't just stop right in the middle of a dual like that!"

"The dual is over, Tomb Raider." Yami and Anzu, who was hanging on Yami's arm, cam into the room. Everybody was just staring and had giant sweetdrops.

"The duals not……..over………curse you Pharaoh!!" He walked into the room also. "What are you staring at?" Bakura glared at all of them but Yugi, though nobody noticed this. "Are we going to play the stupid card game or not??"

Well I hope you still like the story, will be trying to get the third chapter up soon.

**Please R and R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. 3

Hi peps! Welcome back!! Here is the next chapter for you. Hope you like it!

Yugi: you came back!!!!!! Yay!!!!

LAK: I'm so happy, you people have just made my day. Now if only I could get some reviews then I would have even better day!!!!!!!!

Honda: Help us all by reviewing

LAK: I'm not that scary when I'm having a bad day, am I???? looks to Yugi

Yugi: shrugs I think your nice and sweet gives LAK a biggest smile he could muster

LAK: Thank you, at least some one likes me glares at Honda

Honda: gulps Who me???

LAK: yes you, who else would I be talking about? still glaring at him

Honda: looks around the room like place they are at and spots Anzu Anzu????

LAK: besides her

Honda leaves the room in a rush, not wanting LAK mad at him

LAK: Opps……………………………………………………………………………………………well on with the discamer. Now who will do it this time, I was going to have Honda do it but he ran.

Bakura: just pick Yugi

Yugi: let me do it jumps up and down

LAK: looks at Bakura How about you?

Bakura: looks around for a way out but seeing none Fine. LAK does not own us under his breath thank goodness back to normal voice or Anzu and Honda would not be here

LAK: thank you Bakura glares at him and don't think I did not hear that, I'll take care of you later. Anyway on with the story

Bakura looks like his going to faint

The game was now just beginning. "Okay people, here are the rules," Mai said as she looked at everyone. They were seated around a big round table. (LAK: It just magically appeared.) "First person starts with any card. The next person lays down either a card higher, lower, or the same."

(LAK: like if you play a 7 then the next person can play a 6, 8, or 7. Get it? Good because I hope I don't have to explain it again. And remember that these are my own rules, you can use them if you want.)

"You can play up to four cards." Anzu said. "Now when you think some one is cheating, by playing a different card than what they are supposed to play, then you say B.S." (LAK: Not to sure how she knows how to play. After all she is a ditz.)

Jou passed out the cards. "I don't think Yami and Yugi should be able to B.S. each other."

"I agree." Bakura said.

"Okay fine. And one more thing, after a person is B.S.ed then the next person can play any card they want. And one more thing, once your out, your out."

(LAK: Here is the order they are in, and remember they are sitting at a ROUND table. Just thought all you people and all you BLOOD THIRSTY PIRATES, grrrrr, looks around at the people staring at her and sweatdrops sorry about that, inside joke, if Nighowl360 was reading this then she would know what I mean. Anyway, its Yugi, Anzu, Yami, Honda, Bakura, Mai, Jou, Seto. Well there you go, have fun!!!)

"Now lets play. I play on king." Yami said putting one card in the middle of the table.

"One queen." Honda said placing his card down.

"Umm.........one jack." Bakura said.

"One queen for a Queen." Mai said. (LAK: I like Mai but she can be a little snobby at times.)

"Who's the queen?" Anzu asked.

"Me of course." Mai said grinning, Anzu just glares at her while everybody sweatdroped.

"One queen."

"One king." Seto had a poker face on so that it was hard to tell if he was lying or not.

"Death to all Blood Thirsty Pirates!" Yugi said as he stood up and threw one hand into the air. (LAK: the cards are in the hand that went up.)

"..........." Everybody else sweatdroped.

"Err...Um....I mean B.S.?" he sat down forgetting to put his hand down. Bakura shakes his head at Yugi's antics, and yet again nobody notices.

"Umm, Yugi, you can put your hand down now, we can see your cards." Said Honda. (LAK: Don't really like him)

"Here you go." Anzu said way to cherry while handing Yugi the cards after looking at the top card.

"..........dagnabbit!" said Yugi.

Will want more reviews before I put up more, will at lest five total.

**R and R**


End file.
